Star Wars: Nature's Lust
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: The Rebels are in need of a new base for their forces with the Empire hot on their tail. When Ahsoka, Hera and Sabine receive word of a planet that might suit their needs, they don't hesitate to scope it out. But after they arrive they find that the world teaming with strange creatures and plants that seem to be capable of doing anything to have their way with our female heroines.


Ahsoka set her lightsabers down on Kanan's bed as she sat down upon it. Only she, Sabine and Hera were on the Ghost as the rest of the crew were currently out on assignment. She laid back, attempting to get some rest while she could. Her mind was over run with stress and anxiety. The Rebels needed to find a new base and fast. They had already scouted out countless planets and none of them were suitable. And with Vader and the rest of the Empire closing in, they were running out of time.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, it was Sabine. "Ahsoka! Hera wants you!".

Ahsoka leapt to her feet, "I guess rest will come later". She then followed Sabine to the bridge of the Ghost where Hera was waiting. The green skinned Twi'lek had a rare look of optimism on her face, "Ahsoka we may have finally found a base for the rebellion".

Ahsoka nodded firmly at the possibility, "What have you found?".

Hera then continued, "Sabine had asked Ketsu to investigate an unknown world in the outer room in order to to determine its viability as a place of operations. We just received her report and it was full of good news. The planet is reportedly rich with foliage, vegetation and natural resources. Which will serve us nicely when it comes to supplies, and air cover. The world is also virtually uncharted by the Empire's data. It seems to good to be true!".

Sabine let a smile befall her face, "Finally after all this time, we may have finally found a place!".

Ahsoka was also happy to hear the news, but the force reminded her to stay cautious. "The news does indeed bode well", Ahsoka said. "However we should rendezvous with Ketsu on the planet's surface. I want to see this for myself".

Here nodded her head in agreement, "As do I". She then turned around in her chair and ignited the hyperdrive of the Ghost. The ship then rocketed off toward the coordinates that Ketsu had supplied them with.

After a couple of hours of space travel the trio arrived in orbit above their potential home for a new base. Sabine leaned over to the communicator console and tuned it to Ketsu's frequency. "Come in Ketsu...Over".

To her surprise she was met with only static silence. "Come in Ketsu!", Sabine's voice became increasingly more and more worried. "Something is wrong! Why isn't she answering!".

Hera placed her hand on Sabine's shoulder, "I don't know Sabine, but we'll check it out. Ketsu is strong, I'm sure she'll be fine".

Ahsoka looked grimly at the sight before her, "I hope we aren't too late. I have a bad feeling about this".

The three women then boarded the phantom and embarked to the planet's surface. They touched down at the origin point of Ketsu's last transmission which was nearly twelve hours ago.

Upon exiting the ship Ahsoka reached out with the force in order to feel for Ketsu's force signature. But her efforts to do so were met with nothing but failure and frustration. "Something is strange about this place", Ahsoka suggested. "Somehow my connection to the force is being interfered with. I'm not sure how much help I'll be when it comes to tracking her down".

Here nodded her head, acknowledging their predicament. As she looked around the environment she noticed a piece of shattered armor, obscured by the shrubbery. "Hey that looks like Ketsu's!".

Sabine turned around and upon spotting the fragment immediately darted off in its direction. "Ketsu hold on! I'm coming!".

Hera's eyes widened at Sabine's sudden sprint, "Wait Sabine! We don't know what's out there!". She tried to dart after her but suddenly massive roots erected from the ground, blocking her path. "What the?".

Ahsoka planted her feet and reached out with the force in order to pull Hera back from the onslaught of branches and vines. "Look out Hera!". As she was pulled back Hera reached for her blaster pistol and fired it off at the foliage, unsure of where to aim. "It's like the plants have a mind of their own or something!".

Ahsoka helped Hera to her feet and stood back to back with her, as they were surrounded by a dense field of vines and plants. "Hera we have to get out of here and get into the air. There's no way we can cut threw all this!".

Hera shook her head and growled in anger, "No we can't leave Sabine! Not in a place like this!". She continued to fire her blaster with ferocity but it seems to only agitate the vegetation further.

Ahsoka continued to try to reason with Hera, but was barely making any progress. In the midst of their agruement two large tentacles sprouted from the ground, grabbing hold of the phantom. "Hera we don't have a choice!".

Hera clenched her fist in frustration, knowing full well Ahsoka's words were true. "All right, but we aren't going anywhere until we get Sabine back".

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Understood". The Twi'lek and Togruta then made their way to the phantom. Hera sat in the pilot's seat but to her dismay upon igniting the engines, the ship was unable to break free of the tentacles grasp. Ahsoka could tell how desperate the situation was becoming, the predicament called for drastic measures.

"Keep the engines at full throttle!", Ahsoka said as she leapt out the back of the small ship. Hera yelled back at her, "No I can't leave you behind to!". But Ahsoka was already dead set on her decision as she ignited her lightsabers and sliced the tentacles from the ship as fast as she could. She tried so hard but the barrage was unrelenting. It was gonna take more than slicing to get the ship out.

Ahsoka squatted down and brought her arms close to her body as she gathered as much force energy as she could, she was going to need as much power as she could muster. Hera kept the throttle fully tilted forward, and the engine's at their maximum output, trying desperately to free the ship from the seemingly sentient planet's grasp.

Then it happened as Ahsoka released a maelstrom of energy in a tremendous force repulse to knock the phantom free, rocketing into the air. Ahsoka was left on the ground to fend for herself, and her odds weren't looking good. Her connection to the force was already in flux due to the strange nature of the world but now her reserves were depleted and she was left to run on fumes.

She looked around for an avenue of escape but she could see nothing but the swarm of tentacles, vines and foliage encompassing her. She reached for her lightsabers and ignited them. She wasn't going to loose to a punch of plants. She began to spin her lightsabers around and sliced through the dense vegetation. But they just kept coming, and growing. Every time she'd cut one down two more would grow in its place.

She tried her best to hold her ground but she was unsure how much longer she could last when suddenly a large rumble began to stir under her feet, it was soon followed by four massive tentacles as large as the ones of a sarlacc spouting from the ground. Each wrapped itself around one of Ahsoka's limbs and proceeded to lift her into the air.

The orange skinned Togruta tried as hard as she could to free herself but their grip was too strong. Not to mention the fact that they tentacles had twisted her arms in such a way that caused her to drop her lightsabers onto the loose soil below. Ahsoka squirmed and thrashed her body in every way she could but she was trapped and helpless. "Dammit!", Ahsoka yelled aloud in frustration.

The tentacles then began the next prong of their attack as dozens of smaller ones began to sprout out from the side, each one about one inch in diameter but seeming to grow without end. Most of the smaller tentacles were a greenish color but a few actually possessed a red pigment. These red ones advanced upon Ahsoka first, positioning themselves above the defenseless Togruta.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw what happened next, the tips of the tentacles began to recede revealing an opening at the end of each one. Each tentacle then began to excrete large amounts of fluid onto Ahsoka. The substance must have been some kind of corrosive because it almost instantly began to dissolve her clothing away.

Her breast armor plate cracked in half and fell from her body while her skin tight top and tights began to dissipate as well. Strangely however, the substance seemed to stop at her clothes, not harming her skin in the slightest. She was soon left in nothing but her boots and arm gauntlets but even those soon met their end as they were crushed by the large tentacles that were ensnaring each corresponding limb.

Ahsoka was now left suspended in mid air, her bare body exposed to Mother Nature and her intense lust. And Mother Nature was about to make her next move. One of the smaller green tentacles wiggled its way up to Ahsoka, positioning itself at the opening to the Togruta's womanhood. It's outer layer then pealed back to reveal what almost looked like the head of penis. It's mushroom shaped tip and folded layer were a dead ringer for a humanoid manhood.

The tentacle then inserted itself within Ahsoka's vagina. Pushing deep as it jolted around back and forth within her. Ahsoka was disgusted as the slimy vine made its way within her, "What do you think you're doing you dumb plant!? That's my pussy! Get of there!". The tentacle continued to squirm around within Ahsoka as it pushed further into her uterus rubbing up against her barrier in the process. At the same the other tentacles began their assaults as well.

One tentacle wrapped around Ahsoka's midriff while another began to grip Ahsoka's back headtail, squeezing it with large amounts of pressure. Another pair of tentacles diverged with one burying itself between Ahsoka's ass cheaks, sliding through into her tight asshole while the other inserted itself into Ahsoka's pussy, matching the rhythm of the first tentacle that was already in there.

Ahsoka's mind was going crazy as her vagina was double penetrated along with her ass. She couldn't help but to let out a few moans against her will. She couldn't believe that her body was getting off by getting fucked by a plant. "Fuuu...Nahhh...Let me go!...Ggah!".

She thrashed around as violently as she could in an effort to free herself but she was beginning to realize that with her diminished connection to the force breaking out was almost an impossibility. "Gahhh...ooo...stop!". Just then another tentacle positioned itself above Ahsoka's head right in front of her mouth, it pushed itself against her lips. But the orange skinned Togruta wasn't about to give in as she sealed her mouth as tightly as she could.

But to her surprise the tentacles wrapped around her back head tail strengthened their grip, pulling down as hard as they could on her blue striped lekku. Doing this to her head tails, with them being one of the most sensitive parts of her party, left her in extreme in a state of compete stimulation and pleasure.

Ahsoka tried as hard as she could but she couldn't stop herself from letting her mouth spring open in a fit of cries, pleas and moans. She couldn't believe that some plant or creature or whatever this new how to push her buttons so well.

The tentacle that was positioned above her took full advantage of the opportunity afforded to it as it plunged down Ahsoka's throat, as her mouth was agape, with saliva drooling from her stuck out tongue. It must have gone in at least ten to twelve inches, as the Togruta struggled for breath upon its entry.

The vegetative onslaught continued to be unrelenting as it pummeled Ahsoka. The tentacles were taking every possible avenue of attack against her. Her mouth, asshole and vagina were all stuffed beyond capacity while at the same time they continued to pull and yank on her lekku. The Togruta was unsure how much longer she could last. "I have to hold on!", she told herself.

But suddenly she felt something warm in her uterus, the tentacles were beginning ejaculate their fluids within her. Ahsoka couldn't help but moan as her body was filled with the love juices of the plants. And it wasn't just in her pussy as all the tentacles began to excrete their enzymes. Soon her ass was spilling out the tentacles' sludge while her throat was filled with the substance. She was left with no choice but to ingest every drop, less she risked choking to death.

It tasted bitter as the strange fluids slid down her esophagus. She wanted nothing more than for this disgusting experience to end but nature had seemingly not willed it so. The tentacle around her midriff tightened its grip before nudging its head in her belly button. While two more tentacles approached and wrapped themselves around her orange tits before opening at the ends to suck on her nipples.

All the while the attack on her head tails continued as well. Her back tail was stretched to its full length ninety degrees downward while two more tentacles began to suck on the tips of her other lekku.

Ahsoka was at her limit as her body was sexually punished and attacked in every possible way imaginable. And as if the assault wasn't enough each tentacle was literally pouring loads of fluids into her, filling her up without restraint. The two tentacles in her pussy were also now joined by a third, as they continued to grind away at her insides, messaging her vaginal walls.

Ahsoka's iron clad will, for a moment, succumbed to the actions of the unrelenting barrage. Her back arched as she raised herself toward the sky. Her spine shuddered and her body convulsed as she underwent an orgasm of a caliber that she had never experienced before. "Ffffffuuuuuu...mmmmmfff...ghhhhh", Ahsoka's screams of pleasure and satisfaction were muffled by the slimy tentacle in her mouth.

Her barrier also gave way allowing her load to come full forth, her fluids mixing with the sludge spewed by the primal plant. Her mind ran wild with ecstasy and for a brief instant was intoxicated by the thought of being endlessly fucked by the plant. It was like the plant was somehow trying to take control over her mind. However she soon fought off the thought and managed to return to her senses.

Soon after that to Ahsoka's shock, the tentacles lodged in her womanhood pulled out, stopping their flow of fluid temporarily. Ahsoka was left confused at their sudden restraint, but soon she felt a feeling of overwhelming hottness throughout her frame. Copious amounts of sweat began to excrete from her pours. She also began to feel an extremely itchy sensation erupting from her nether regions. "This feeling, what is happening to me?", Ahsoka's senses became increasing overwhelmed by the intense stimulation pulsating threw her.

Suddenly a massive growth began to spur from Ahsoka's pussy. It grew longer and taller with each passing moment before stopping at around 7 inches. The skin at the tip then began to peel back revealing a new throbbing manhood. Ahsoka's mind had turned to mush, she couldn't believe that a cock had just spontaneously sprouted from her. She looked down to see her new dick pulsating, with veins bulging from the sides, and the dark pink tip, already drooling with a clear pre-cum.

Of the three tentacles that were once in her pussy, one proceeded to renter her while the second wrapped around the base of her new member. The third opened up and began to suck upon Ahsoka's tip.

Ahsoka was unprepared for the attack to continue so quickly. This thing had just grown on her and already she was getting stroked and sucked simultaneously. The tentacles that were positioned at her other openings didn't relent either as they continued to penetrate and secrete and their own fluids into her.

Ahsoka's mind went numb from the pleasure as her head tails were molested, her breasts were suckled and groped, her ass and pussy were penetrated and her new cock was sucked dry. She could hardly believe how effective they were being at thoroughly pleasing her body, and before she knew it she was once again at her limit.

"Nooooo...I don't want...I can't...gah", Ahsoka pleaded with herself internally but it was no use as her form was once again gave way to a transformative climax. Only this time cum spewed not just from her womanhood but from her manhood as well. The sensation of sticky hot cum shooting up her shaft was too much to bare. But as if that wasn't enough the plant fluid met her cock's ejaculation, mixing together with her own semen internally within her member.

Ahsoka's mind went wild as she was denied release from her member. Her cock bulged as it was clogged with both her own fluid as well as the tentacle's. As this happened Ahsoka reared her head back in pleasure, she wanted nothing more than to escape her current situation but she found herself increasingly captivated by her sexual experience.

Her body could barely hold together under the barrage she was enduring and when her cock was finally unplugged a storm of semen shot forth in a thick stream of fluid. Ahsoka's mind and body went numb from the experience, as she floated defeated by the plant and its many arms. Her head hung back with fluid drooling from her mouth, and her eyes rolled back into her head, showing just the white of her eyes.

For a moment the tentacles loosened their grip, dropping Ahsoka's unconscious body on the ground below. It seemed as if it had secured a well endowed new food source. One of the large tentacles gripped Ahsoka around her midriff and began to pull her into the ground where the main body of the creature laid. When suddenly a thermal detonator came rolling in directly into the pit below.

It was Sabine and she wasn't alone as she was followed by an injured and naked Ketsu. Sabine crouched down, noticing Ahsoka's lightsabers on the ground, she picked one up and cut the Grey Jedi free. She then hoisted the orange skinned Togruta onto her back and bolted away along with Ketsu. As they sprinted from the creature the detonator exploded sending guts and tentacles flying into the air. They ran into the foliage, disappearing into the shrubbery in an effort to find somewhere to regroup. Ahsoka, now semi conscious, was helpless as she was carried away. In her groggy state all she could feel was the cold air brushing against her exposed clit dick, flapping in the wind.

Meanwhile in deep space the Seventh Sister sat meditating in her chambers on board a star destroyer. As she connected deep with the dark side she sensed the presence of someone all too familiar, a certain Togruta's force signal flickering in distress. "Ah if isn't Ahsoka, you thought you could hide from me could you". She then stood up and made her way down the hall toward her personal ship. "I'm coming for you, you Jedi Scum".


End file.
